1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope for endoscope examination and diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, endoscopes are being widely used for examination and diagnosis of the body cavity and plant inspection in both the medical field and the industrial field. In particular, in the medical field, sterilization is necessary to prevent infectious disease after examination with the endoscope.
Further, recently, a method using the sterilization with high-temperature and high-pressure vapor is widespread. The sterilization with high-temperature and high-pressure vapor is advantageous in running costs and environmental measures.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-51323 discloses a sterilization method for preventing damage to an outer casing of an endoscope due to a pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the endoscope when the endoscope is sterilized with the high-temperature and high-pressure vapor.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-258832 discloses an endoscope comprising an elongated channel having an end which is opened to the outside of the endoscope.